pora deszczowa
by WrappedInChocolateBlankets
Summary: Kuro myśli czasami, że Kenma żyje w porze deszczowej. TŁUMACZENIE, KUROKEN


**Autor: earlgreymilktea**

 **Zgoda: jest**

 **Rating: za autorem**

Oryginał: s/11328338/1/rainy-season

 _A/N: Pisane na kurokenmonth 2015. Prompt: seasons_

* * *

Kuro czasem wydaje się, że Kenma żyje w porze deszczowej

Nie dosłownie: nad głową jego przyjaciela nie unosiły się prawdziwe deszczowe chmury, ale metaforyczne, szare i uporczywe. Zazwyczaj Kuro nie ma nic przeciwko deszczowi, bo wychował się w mieście, które pora deszczowa nawiedza co roku na kilka miesięcy. Dlatego wie, że kiedy gdzieś wychodzi musi zawsze mieć przy sobie parasolkę oraz zapasowy ręcznik w torbie, w razie gdyby on lub Kenma przemokli, czego nie da się uniknąć. Niestety, pora deszczowa, która zamieszkuje w głowie jego przyjaciela jest czymś, czemu Kuro nie może zapobiec.

Czasami bursztynowe oczy Kenmy stają się zamglone, ciemne i już nie błyszczą, i nawet nieustanne szturchanie i popychanie Kuro nie są w stanie zawrócić chłopca z jakiegokolwiek miejsca, w którym jest. Te momenty przerażają Kuro bardziej, niż sam się do tego przyznaje.

Zazwyczaj Kenma jest cichy i trudno nawiązać z nim kontakt, ale z Kuro jakoś zawsze mu się udawało; małe kiwnięcia głową, powolne mrugnięcia, najmniejsze namiastki uśmiechu. Lecz kiedy pora deszczowa uderza, jest tak, jak gdyby ciężkie chmury zebrały się w głowie jego przyjaciela i wciągnęły go do miejsca, którego Kuroo nie może nawet dotknąć, gdzie nie może podążyć i to przeraża trzecioklasistę bardziej niż jakikolwiek uraz na boisku.

Nigdy nie ma żadnego ostrzeżenia. Jeśli chodzi o pogodę, Kuroo z doświadczenia wie _,_ że chmury kłębiące się w oddali oznaczają cieplejsze ubranie i dodatkowy sweter dla jego rozkojarzonego przyjaciela, ale na prywatne chmury burzowe Kenmy nie można się przygotować lub przewidzieć. Przychodzą i ciągną się z nieokiełznanymi przerwami, czasami trwając przez strasznie długi okres, a czasami są szybkie niczym letnia burza. W jednej chwili Kenma idzie za nim, z jego telefonem grającym tandetną muzyczkę, a w kolejnej jego przyjaciel wpatruje się w przestrzeń, a cisza wokół niego jest ciężka jak grawitacja, zimniejsza niż zima. Kuroo wie ,że nie ma absolutnie nic, co może zrobić gdy uderza pora deszczowa, więc sam też jest cicho i wyciąga do Kenmy rękę. Robi to, co umie najlepiej: zostaje.

Zwykle, kiedy te chmury unoszą się nad głową drugoklasisty, jest to powolne, nieruchome zimno, czasami nawet odrętwiałe i ciężkie. Niekiedy jednak deszcz pada intensywnie i bezustannie, prawie gwałtownie, a Kuroo obawia się, że mógłby po prostu zmyć jego przyjaciela. Siedzi obok Kenmy jak zawsze, zostawiając między nimi na tyle miejsca, by Kenma mógł się odsunąć, jeśli chce, ale jednocześnie tyle, żeby chłopak wiedział, że Kuro nigdzie nie odejdzie. Kenma z całych sił stara utrzymać mrok w środku, powstrzymać lodowate słowa przed trafianiem w Kuro, ale czasami te i tak się przedrą. Z początku Kuro trzymał się z daleka, nie będąc w stanie zignorować docinek i kpin Kenmy. Jednak kiedy pora burzowa ustała, zdał sobie sprawę, że Kenma oddali się od niego jeszcze bardziej ze strachu przed dalszym skrzywdzeniem swojego przyjaciela. Kuroo doszedł do wniosku, że tego nie chce. Zamiast tego teraz pozwala, by słowa po nim spływały i otwiera ręce, kiedy zimno chce połknąć Kenmę w całości, kiedy jedyną rzeczą ratującą Kenmę przed utonięciem w swojej porze deszczowej jest słabe ciepło, które może mu dać Kuroo.

Czasami Kuroo nienawidzi pory deszczowej za zabieranie mu jego Kenmy. Boli go widok ciemności pożerającej jego przyjaciela, chmur okrywających jego umysł do takiego stopnia, że nawet jego kieszonkowe gierki nie zostają obrzucone niczym więcej, tylko zmęczonym spojrzeniem. Boli go dźwięk cichych szlochów, których Kenma nie może ukryć w jego ramionach; wilgoć na jego ramieniu, kiedy Kenma zasnął, płacząc. Niekiedy nienawidzi pory deszczowej tak bardzo, że sam zaczyna się trząść i jest mu zimno, jak gdyby sam deszcz przesiąkł przez jego własne kości. Ale wie, że jest on częścią Kenmy, tak jak Kenma jest nieodłączną częścią Kuroo i Kuroo jest gotów i to zaakceptować. Tylko że to nie zawsze jest takie łatwe.

Pora deszczowa nie zawsze jest potworem. Nie znaczy to, że jest to coś dobrego czy pięknego. Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Czasem kończą zwinięci na łóżku Kenmy, z głową młodszego chłopaka leżącą w zgięciu między głową a ramieniem Kuroo i jego ramionami obejmującymi pewnie Kenmę. Nie mówią dużo, bo Kenma dryfuje pomiędzy jawą a odległym deszczem, ale Kuroo jest zadowolony z bycia kotwicą przyjaciela. Tak się zwykle dzieje, kiedy pora deszczowa zbliża się ku końcowi.

Kuroo zawsze wie, kiedy chmury rozpraszają się w mgłę i znikają z umysłu Kenmy, ponieważ te znajome oczy jego wieloletniego przyjaciela wracają do tego jasnego, przenikliwego złota, które tak bardzo kocha. Nie rozmawiają o tym, nie po pierwszych kilku ulewach _._ Kenma podąża za Kuroo na trening, jak zwykle, a potem wracają do domu, jak zawsze. Jednak Kuroo bez słów wyciągnie rękę, a Kenma, równie cicho, wyciągnie swoją i ją schwyci. I to wystarczy.

Kuroo czasami myśli, że Kenma żyje w swojej własnej porze deszczowej. Jednakże, jak każda pora deszczowa, i ona, z czasem, przeminie.

* * *

 _Trochę szybciej, albowiem czerwiec jest miesiącem zdecydowanie luźniejszym od maja :) Krótkie, bo krótkie, ale Kuroken feels są dobrym sposobem na zakończenie każdego poniedziałku._

 _-blankets._


End file.
